five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadfall
Deadfall is an animatronic suit created by Aldrasos. Originally created in the early days of Fredbear's Family Diner, Deadfall was later modified by Jace Redd to become a costume-sized torture suit. Appearance Deadfall's appearance is almost identical to Foxy from the first game, except its exterior is worn and yellowed from age, with numerous gashes and tears in the outer fabric, revealing some of the components of the endoskeleton within. Its hook has since been replaced with a hand, this time with nothing covering it. There is also a makeshift cutlass sword attached to the right leg which can be detached using magnets, the blade of which has been crudely sharpened into a dangerous weapon. Unlike the other animatronics, Deadfall can be split in two down the side, so that it separates into a front and back. The wearer can then climb into the back half, and the front is then reattached over them with the mask being placed over their head separately. Because of this there are numerous clasps which hold the two pieces together, but these clasps were eventually welded shut. Design Features The main difference between Deadfall and all the other the animatronics is that it is purposefully dangerous to wear, since modification. Similarly to Springtrap, there are numerous spring locks which keep the endoskeleton away from the user which, when disturbed, slice and crush the wearer to death. Jace Redd has since modified the design of said spring locks to not kill the player. At least, not instantly. The main modification is that there are thin plastic containers attached to the insides of the suit which would be pierced when the spring locks are broken. History (Spoilers/Pretty Gruesome) Deadfall was originally created at the original Fredbear's Family Diner as one of the main cast. However much like Springtrap the suit was disused due to the danger posed by the faulty spring locks. The suit was forgotten about for a long time, until the first murder - the killing of Layla Marion. When this occurred Jace Redd, Layla's godfather, brought the suit out of Spare Parts and fixed it up, intending to use it to execute his goddaughter's killer in revenge. Many years later, Jace eventually discovers the killer and, after a violent confrontation, knocks them unconscious. He then places them inside Deadfall and closes the suit, welding the clasps together to prevent the killer escaping. Finally, he uses a funnel system to pour burning, molten glue into the plastic containers of the suit, before backing away. When the killer reawakens and moves to attack Jace, they trigger the spring locks inside the suit, simultaneously slicing up the murderer and piercing the molten glue-filled containers, covering the killer in the burning liquid. With the clasps welded together, the killer slowly burns and bleeds to death in extreme agony, unable to escape the confines of Deadfall. Trivia * Deadfall was inspired by Springtrap. Since there is the yellow Bonnie and golden Freddy, I thought it made sense that there would be an original Foxy as well (I don't know if there already is another one but...whatever) * Deadfall's name was also inspired by Springtrap. Since Springtrap's name is based on 'spring lock' and 'bear trap' I thought it was appropriate to name this character after a type of trap. This was the result. Unfortunately there are no traps that use molten glue... Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics